The present invention relates to routers, and particularly to a multifunctional extractable card reading modular cartridge connectable to a wireless broadband network router.
With the improvement of wireless network communication, technologies about routers are advanced greatly. However the functions of prior art wireless network routers are confined so that they cannot match the current applications. For example, in generally, the router is installed with a cartridge so as to be fixed to the components of the cartridges and thus it is not suited to be as a portable device. Moreover, the prior art router are used with finite interfaces, such as IEEE802.11A, IEEE802.11B, IEEE802.11G standard interface communication protocols.
Thereby there are eager demands for supplying a router which can be interfaced with more interface cards.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a multifunctional extractable card reading modular cartridge connectable to a wireless broad band network router comprises an adapter box; an extractable wide band router modular cartridge installed in the adapter box has two connecting terminals; the two connecting terminals of the extractable wide band router modular cartridge capable of being electrically connected to two connecting ports of a wireless extractable card reading route. A front end of adapter box further having a USB port and an IEEE 1394 port for connecting other external devices; the USB port 32 and the IEEE 1394 port 33 being extended into the extractable wide band router modular cartridge in the adapter box; and a rear end of the adapter box 2 is installed with a 2xc3x975 port 21 an IEEE 1394 port 22 for connecting external devices.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.